touchtvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Sequence
Until recently, Touch has being pretty lite on story arc, opting mostly for stand alone number connections of the week. That was until the introduction of the Amelia Sequence, which could offer the overarching depth that many viewers feel the story needs. Note: the following includes plot details from the first 6-aired episodes of Touch Arthur Teller (Danny Glover) describes the Amelia sequence as “a road map, the sequence that connects everyone and everything.” He notes that when he first saw the numbers he “was one with everything,” giving us a sense of what Jake (David Mazouz) feels most of the time. The reveal that the numbers Jake has been collecting are part of a pre-existing sequence (318529632879522975) that connects everything, offers quite a bit of ongoing story potential while also bringing those earlier episodes closer to the main mythology. The sequence derives from a gifted young girl called Amelia who was under Teller’s watch until she was taken away under mysterious circumstances. This all points to a larger conspiracy involving Jake’s institution (or those further behind the scenes pulling the strings.) and furthers the question of who — or what — rolled the red car from the other side of the door. While Teller’s death in “Lost and Found” was something of a surprise and seemed a bit unsatisfying given that it was an off-screen demise, the fact that he saw the last three numbers of the Amelia sequence (975), which had previously left him on ‘the threshold’ all those years ago, makes his journey feel more complete and raises the stakes. There’s now more questions to play with and a stronger sense of overarching purpose ..and threat. Let’s hope the show continues to develop its overarching story as we head towards the finale. Some notes: Admittedly, I found this episode quite awkward in places, perhaps because of the ‘sudden’ transition to the more serialized story, though I think it was more to do with some of the ‘supernatural’ elements — which I found interesting, but a bit out of left field. I still think the show could use a lot more subtlety in its approach, but another plus is the recent development of Clea as an important character, which is good to see, particularly with the demise of Teller (RIP) who had been our mythos anchor during lean times. Originally posted: http://seriable.com/touch-serialized-mythology-amelia-sequence/ 'Jake's Numbers' *''318 - ''S1 E1 *''5296- ''S1 E2 *''3287- ''S1 E3 *''95- ''S1 E4 *''22- ''S1 E5 *''975- ''S1 E6 end of original Amelia sequence **''6- ''S1 E6, the missing number added, Begin Jake's numbers *''1188- ''S1 E7 *''1604- ''S1 E8 *''55124- ''S1 E9, Music of the Spheres *''2545- ''S1 E10, Tessellations *'2217'- S1 E11, Gyre Part 1 *'4370'- S1 E12, Gyre Part 2, End of season 1 *67- S1 E13 * Amelia Sequence The pre-existing sequence as of Season 01 episode 10. *''3185296328795229751188160455124254522174370'' The sequence as of the end of Season 2 episode 13: *'318'529632879522975611881604 *5512425452217437024522750 *010755991887789210262000 *017594820131026302153318 book the rabbi had, had 318 at the end of the sequence, so it is possible that it is a part of the sequence or just signifies the sequesnce is back to the beginning.